


Girlfriend? Are You Joking?

by Zillion_thoughts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, But Lance and Hunk still think she's a boy, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance thinks Pidge as a girl is cute, Lance/Pidge if you squint, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillion_thoughts/pseuds/Zillion_thoughts
Summary: Oneshot of Lance trying to figure out who the cute girl in the photo is and how she relates to reserved Pidge.Pre-reveal, between s1 ep2 and ep3"She's kinda cute.""WHAT?"





	Girlfriend? Are You Joking?

**Author's Note:**

> So for those following my fic Crash Course in Love, I apologize for not updating. ever since s4 came out I've been thrown into a Holt coma since Friday. trying to update before Thursday, hopefully. here's a oneshot for you guys.  
> Also, I don't know how to attach a link so you can click on my work? Just search up the title or smth.

_So now, instead of finding out clues at the Garrison, I’ve been whisked into space by a gigantic, blue, robotic lion. At least it helps me get closer to figuring out where Matt and Dad are. Since these Galra have taken so many planets and galaxies hostage, they probably still have my family in captivity from the Kerberos mission. I’ve taken a large step closer towards tracking their location. Although, being stuck on a flying castle ship in space with six other people is increasingly annoying. The tech here is quite revolutionary, but I’m not a big fan of the Altean princess yet, or the –_

“Hey Pidge!”

Pidge snapped her log book (or diary) shut and shoved it back in her backpack. She looked up to see Lance and Hunk enter the lounge, where she’d chosen to relax for the remainder of the quintant. Obviously a bad idea. _I_ knew _I should have stayed in my room._

Desperately she tried to shove her stuff (which she’d scattered on the benches, thinking that the lounge room entitled her to some privacy) back into her bag, but Lance had decided it was in his best interest to shove his nose in her business. “What’s all this?”

“None of your business,” Pidge snapped, but Lance was undeterred. He’d grown so used to Pidge’s aloofness that he shrugged it off every time she said she didn’t want to be bothered. He started to pick up various books and items, while Pidge snatched each one out of his hand as he did so.

“We didn’t mean to bother you, Pidge,” Hunk atoned, settling down on a free corner of the couch. However, he couldn’t resist peeking over at Pidge’s things flying through the air, while Lance tossed them aside as she grabbed at them. “We just wanted to know if you wanted some company.”

“ _You’re_ fine, Hunk,” Pidge said, glaring very pointedly at Lance. The oblivious human didn’t get the message. Instead, he held up a slip of paper. “Hey, Hunk, look! It’s Pidge with his girlfriend.” The photo of Pidge and Matt was clutched between his fingers.

“Hey!” Pidge scrambled over the couch to get to him, but Lance held it out of her reach. “Give that to me!”

Lance held the snapshot over his head, examining it while avoiding Pidge’s arms. “I can’t believe – Oof!” A particularly painful kick to his shin made him double over, allowing his attacker to swipe the photograph out of his hands. “Geez, Pidge, what was that for?!”

“I told you to give it back to me,” Pidge grumbled, shoving the picture into her bag. Lance gave Hunk a ‘can you believe this guy?’ look, but Hunk returned it with an admonishing stare. The tall boy shrugged and plopped down next to his friend. He leaned forward a bit, chin in his hands. “So…….how’d you do it?”

“Do what?” said Pidge, already halfway towards the door with her gear.

“Yeah, Lance, do what?” Hunk asked, puzzled.

“How did he manage to snag a girl like that?”

Pidge broke her stride and tripped on her own feet, sprawling on the floor. Hunk craned his neck to look at her. “Buddy, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” the younger paladin choked out.

Lance continued. “Seriously, though. I mean, you’re a short, nerdy guy, and yet you managed to get a girlfriend before _me_? How is that possible?”            

_How is this_ conversation _possible?_ Pidge shook her head a couple of times, and said, “I don’t want to talk about this right now.” Lance, however, felt a need to have his inquiries answered straightaway, so he leapt over the lounge bench and slammed his frame against the door. Pidge narrowed her eyes at him. “Lance. Move.”

The older boy shook his head. “Nope. Not until I get some answers.”

“There’s nothing to know,” Pidge said through gritted teeth.

“There must be _something_ ,” Lance insisted. “You can’t just get a girlfriend in one day. Well, maybe _I_ can, but a guy like _you_ can’t. And judging by the position you two are in, I’d say you’re pretty close.”

“Lance, my….. _love life_ has nothing to do with you,” Pidge argued, feeling her cheeks flush slightly. This was ridiculous, and actually quite disgusting to think about.

“Come on,” Lance pleaded. “How’d you two meet? Where do you guys go on dates? What’s her name?”

“Lance, leave him alone,” Hunk argued, though he looked mildly interested.

_I’m going to throw up. I’m seriously going to hurl._ Pidge wanted to shout the truth at them for good measure, but fear of being shunned and exposed held her tongue. She shuddered a little, and instead fixed Lance with a glare. The boy slumped. “Fine. I won’t pry. But at least tell me her name! Does she have a sister?”

_I can’t take this anymore. I can’t_. “ ** _Fine_**. First off, she’s _not_ my girlfriend, she’s _my_ …….. _sister_ , okay? And her name is……uh…..” _What to do, what to do_ …… “…….Katie.”

“Katie,” repeated Lance a little thoughtfully. “Y’know……she’s kinda cute.”

“ _WHAT?_ ” cried Pidge, mortified.

Lance held up his hands. “Whoa, no need to go protective-older-brother mode on me. I’m not saying I want to date her or anything……Is she single?”

“Lance, are you serious? You’ve never even met this girl. Plus, she’s Pidge’s sister,” Hunk said. “It’s weird to be dating your friend’s sister.”

“Why are we talking about _dating_?” Pidge said, her face now even redder than before, along with a pale tinge of green mixed in. “She’s – Katie’s – not…..ready to _date_ _anyone_! She’s – off-limits! And besides, she wouldn’t even be interested in you, Lance! I should know!” _I need to get the_ quiznak _out of here before this stupid topic gets out of hand_.

“Hmph.” Lance crossed his arms. “How would _you_ know? She hasn’t even met me.”

“Because you hold very different interests, and she’s too smart to end up bedazzled by _you.”_

“Smart?”

“She’s a woman of science, Lance.” It felt extremely odd to be talking – bragging – about _herself_ in this way, but Pidge almost couldn’t resist. Especially with Lance.

“Okay, so she’s a lot like you, probably. All nerdy and tech-whizzy. But come on. I mean, I can make _any_ lady swoon.” He flashed a sparkling grin.

_Not_ any _lady_. Pidge shoved him away from the door. This was too much. “I have to go now.”

“Fine,” said Lance as she walked past him. “Hey, but maybe one day you can introduce me to –”

But the door closed before he could finish his sentence. He looked at it curiously as Hunk came to stand next to him.

Pidge marched down the hallway, squeezing her eyes shut. What had just happened back there? Had Lance said she was _cute_? _Not the time for weird thoughts, Pidge. Didn’t you want to speak with Shiro? Right. Shiro. Focus on a set goal. Not awkward conversation._ However, Lance’s words lingered in her head for quite a while afterwards.

Back in the lounge, Lance glanced at his friend. “Funny, I thought for sure he’d start to bond with us a bit more. Especially since we’re stuck in space together, and we form a giant robot together, and we’re basically connected spiritually –”

“Okay, but in retrospect, I’m not sure asking about his younger sister was the right way to go about it,” Hunk countered. “We should talk to him about _his_ interests, not just how cute his family members are.”

“I guess you’re right, Hunk,” Lance said. “Besides…….he’s pretty cool himself, sister or no sister.”

**(Post Revelation)**

“So…even though you’re a _girl_ , your younger sister looks _more_ feminine than you. How is that possible?”

“ _Are you **serious,** Lance?!_ ”


End file.
